


Plan B

by Kas0114



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Sam Winchester, Children in Dangerous Situations, Fledgling Castiel, Gabriel being a good brother, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kas0114/pseuds/Kas0114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God sends a young Castiel to Earth to protect the Winchesters, but Castiel is merely a fledgling and the task might be harder than originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning, God Had a Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So I'm new to AO3, please bear with me as I figure out how all this works. I got a little tag happy, and I'm willing to get even more tag happy. If you spot something that needs tagging. Let me know.
> 
> Other than that, here's some additional info about this story: This story is complete and posted in it's entirety on my fanfiction.net account under the same name. However, this is going to be a heavily edited version, since I began this two years ago and I'd like to think my writing has improved at least a little bit. 
> 
> I think that's about it. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

From His hiding place, God watched as the events that would always lead to the end of days unfold before Him. He watched as many of his children died, as one of His youngest children transformed from a true, just creature into a hopeless, dejected monster and the humans of Earth deteriorated into insanity. It was too late to stop it, all of the paths funneled into one that led down a dark road of suffering and destruction. He doubted any of His children, save for Castiel even wanted Him to stop it. They all were determined to start a war and finish, or destroy the entirety of the Earth doing it.

But that was only in this universe, in this timeline. God could create a new, better, lighter timeline for His children and His Earth. He walked down through the years, to the beginning of the Winchester's hardships, when Dean was no more than four years of age and Sam just a babe, and Castiel merely an inexperienced fledgling, lost and confused after the loss of Gabriel. This was the time when the threat of the Apocalypse was far off. 

Castiel stumbled his way through the hallways of the Lord's house, heading towards where his Father resided, where God resided. He jogged down one last corridor before coming to a simple wooden door. He carefully peeked from side to side, knocked once on the door, and straightened himself in the most dignified way he could muster, checking his wings for loose down before flattening them to his back. He then reached for the doorknob, having to stand on his tiptoes to reach. The door creaked open with the sort of sound you would get from a house that had been lived in for a long time, creaky, but not creepily so. It slowly moved open to reveal God, sitting at His kitchen table, smiling warmly at Castiel. He gasped in awe, this was the first time he had ever seen his Father, and he never imagined him to be so… fatherly.

"Hello, Castiel." his Father greeted, smiling lovingly at him. Castiel merely nodded, and then hurriedly stooped down in a bow, mumbling an apology. "No need for that." God chided, walking over to Castiel and picking him up. "I have a very important job for you." He informed seriously, as Castiel looked up at him.

"Anything, Father!" Castiel said, and smiled when God smiled, he was so eager to please. God leaned in close and whispered instructions in Castiel's ear. He could sense the eavesdroppers outside His door, most likely Michael or Raphael. He smiled at the thought of them straining to hear his great mission. When He had finished giving Castiel his mission, Castiel looked up at him in more awe than he already had, if it were possible. "Thank you for trusting me with such a responsibility. I will protect them." he answered, in his best, most respectful voice. God laughed heartily and placed him back on the floor.

"I have one more request of you, Castiel." Castiel nodded, already agreeing to the extra task. God smiled, a slight mischievous undertone to it. "Have fun!" He ruffled Castiel's hair as He walked past him and exited the room, watching Michael and Raphael skitter down the hall in opposite directions.  


Castiel was left in the room, head tilted. "Fun…?"

One pleasant evening, little four years old Dean sat on the couch, holding Sammy, who, for some reason, would not stop crying. He held him up and looked at him critically. "Are you broken?" he asked seriously, placing Sammy, who had foregone crying in exchange for trying to keep his wobbly baby head up, back in his lap. He immediately started crying again. Dean furrowed his brow. "Mommy! Sammy won't stop crying!" Dean yelled. The frown seeped away and he smiled when he saw his mother coming down the stairs, blond hair neatly combed and cascading over her shoulders. She strode over to Dean and picked Sammy up, who was still fussing, although he seemed to abate when lifted into her arms. 

"Was big brother being mean?" she teased, kissing Sam on his head.

"I didn't do anything!" Dean whined at her from his seat on the couch. "There was a clown on the T.V.!" he pointed accusingly at the offending device.

"Is that what happened?" she asked, before turning her attention to Sam. She lifted him up so he was face to face with her and gave him Eskimo kisses. Sam giggled and threw his pudgy arms in the air. "There we go, all better!" she said, laughing.

Dean reached his hands up to Sammy. "Can I have him back?" Mary shook her head, walking to the kitchen, Dean close on her heels. "Why not, Mommy?" He watched as she started getting a bottle ready for Sammy, balancing the baby skillfully on her hip.

"It's Sammy's bed time." She informed him, filling the bottle with formula and carrying it and Sam upstairs, with Dean at her ankles. She laid him down and placed the bottle in his mouth, and Dean leaned into the cradle and gave Sammy a little kiss on the forehead.

"Night, Sammy!" he said cheerily, and Sammy grinned a little toothless grin at him.

Mary turned to Dean then, a small, mischievous smile on her lips. "It's time for your bed time too." she told Dean, and scooped him off the floor. "Let's go!" She walked him out of the nursery, keeping the door open a crack and then into his room.

"Not yet, Mommy! I wanna stay up!" Dean said, but his pleas were silenced when she threw him in his bed, disrupting the pillows and he dissolved into a little fit of laughter.

"But you look so tired, Dean!" she said as she slowly crept the blanket up to his neck. Dean giggled again and then yawned. She kissed him on the forehead and shut off the light. "Good night!" she said as she quietly shut the door.

"Good night…"a seven year old Jimmy said quietly, when the door shut, signaling the leave of his mother. He surveyed his room, completely dark. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, all the shadows in his room seemed to make scary monsters. They circled around the room, dark claws on the walls and scary eyes winking at him from the darkness. His eyes welled up with frightened tears and he hid under the blanket. He missed his nightlight, but his Daddy had said if he was going to become a man, he needed to have no fear of the dark. He desperately prayed to God to save him from the scary shadows that wanted to swallow him up. Tonight, someone answered.

"Hello, Jimmy Novak." a sweet, soft, immaterial voice said. It echoed off the walls and into Jimmy’s head. It seemed to be all around him.

"W-who's there? God?" Jimmy asked, peeking out from under his blanket. The room was being illuminated by a gentle light from no determinable source and his overhead light was flickering softly and vibrating. Jimmy wanted to be afraid, but the light was so soft and warm, it erased his fears.

"The Father is always with you." the voice assured. "However, no, I am Castiel. I am His humble servant."

Jimmy looked about the room, where he seemed completely and utterly alone. "L-like an angel?" he asked. He remembered in Sunday school how the Preacher told them that angels where God's servants, messengers and soldiers.

"Yes." Castiel answered swiftly. "Our Father has sent me to you to request a favor."

"What is it?" Jimmy was already climbing out of bed; his little bare feet being swallowed by the shaggy carpet.

"I need to use your body as a vessel." Castiel said. Jimmy suddenly realized Castiel was the light, his voice echoing about him as the light pulsed slightly when he talked. "I require your approval first, but I must warn you, if you accept, there is a possibility you will not see your family for a long time." he admitted.

Jimmy thought about his family. How his parents were constantly quarrelling about money, and his sudden fascination with God and church. He desperately wanted their approval, but ever since he had begun "walking his faith" as the Pastor called it, they had always given him looks of disapproval. Now the Lord he so faithfully clung to deemed him worth something. His heart swelled. If he left, his parents probably wouldn't miss him, he figured. They would have more money to spend on the stuff they wanted.

"I-I need to say goodbye though…" he said his thought out loud. The light seemed to understand and gathered around him, he felt the soft touch of something downy. It felt like the feathers of a chick his teacher had let him touch when they were on a fieldtrip to a farm.

"I understand, I will be back tomorrow for your answer." The light retracted a bit, fading, and Jimmy almost cried with the loss of it. "Your parents do not hate you. They only disapprove of your strong faith." Then he was gone and Jimmy was opening his eyes to see the ceiling, having no recollection of falling to the floor. His overhead light flickered once, then twice, and then went out completely.

The next night, Dean and Sam Winchester lost their mother in a mysterious and tragic nursery fire. John Winchester, their father, disappeared with both children two weeks later. That same night, Jimmy Novak disappeared from his room without a trace. The police found no evidence of foul play, or that the boy had even left the room. His parents never saw him again.


	2. Granola Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel begins his mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, HTML is not my expertise and I have no patience. I've decided I'm having too much trouble with the italics, so instead of italics, Jimmy's words will be in apostrophes. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the feedback and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Be sure to tell me what you think!

It took Castiel five days to find the Winchester house. Partly because he was only a fledgling and flying was difficult, but also because he kept getting so distracted. There were so many things to see in the human world and Castiel couldn’t get enough. Funnily enough, neither could Jimmy, the soul was bubbling with suggestions for Castiel to go see. When he finally did make it to the house, the Winchesters were obviously not there. Castiel realized how foolish it was to spend a day resting at the zoo. Though, admittedly, the lions had been very interesting.

Castiel sighed dejectedly as he perched in the tree next to the house, legs hanging over the edge of one of the thicker branches. He was completely and utterly ashamed of himself. Upon truly observing the house, rather than scanning for signs of life, he noticed that the top, corner windows were completely blown out and the inner walls were charred. Could he have failed his mission already? Hurriedly, he flew into the top room, nearly smacking into a wall. The entire room was scorched, the walls were a dark, smoky gray. If anyone had been in this room at the peak of the fire, they would not have survived. The longer he stood in the room, the more apparent the cause of the fire became. Castiel could sense the remnants of an immensely powerful demonic presence. It became clear why Father had wanted him to protect the Winchesters. They were targets.

Castiel was downstairs with a thought, almost clocking himself on the table upon landing. The fledgling made a quick recovery, setting about observing the lower flows of the house. It was almost completely empty, save for furniture. It seemed that someone had to have survived the fire, at least long enough to clear out the house. He searched around, trying to find remnants of the Winchester family and any clues as to where they had gone. After finding nothing out in the open, he resolved to looking in cabinets and under furniture, starting with the couch. When he crouched to peer under it, he found bits of food and a crumpled piece of paper. He pulled it out for examination and shouted in triumph. It was a picture of the Winchester family, all of them sat together, well dressed and smiling their best. He could use this to track them, just holding the picture in his hands allowed him to feel very faintly which way they headed.

'They look happy.' Jimmy’s sleep muddled voice spoke up from within their head. That was the problem with being inexperienced and taking on a vessel, it was hard to quiet the soul into sleep. It was also very hard to stop the body’s bodily functions. Castiel managed to substantially slow them down, but he still needed to eat every couple of days and use the restroom. Luckily Jimmy had experience in these areas and taught him everything he needed to know about them. He remembered the first time their stomach growled, he had searched around for a threat for an hour before Jimmy told him they were just hungry.

Bringing himself back to the present, Castiel replied, “Yes, they do. We need to keep it that way.” He was readying himself to fly off when someone or something knocked on the door.

'Should we answer it?' Jimmy asked, the jolt of Castiel’s surprise fully rousing him from his nap.

“They do not seem hostile…” Castiel muttered. He fished out Jimmy’s wallet, the one he grabbed before they left, and carefully placed the Winchester’s family photo in it. Then he flew outside and right into the arms of a strange woman, who laughed and stumbled upon impact. 

“I knew you’d come out here, you sneaky thing!” she said, Castiel didn’t sense any hostility from her, but he still knew she was different. He wrenched himself from her grasp.

“Who are you!?” he demanded, hastily backing up a safe distance from her. She had dark skin and curly black hair and was positively grinning at him, despite his hostility.

“Calm down, boy! It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you.” She raised her hands in a placating gesture, but Castiel was not convinced. 

“You will tell me who you are or I will smite you!” he threatened, raising a hand threateningly. He wasn’t exactly sure how you smote stuff, but he would figure it out.

“Honey, put that down before you hurt yourself.” she scolded, completely unafraid. “I’m Missouri Moseley. I know where the Winchesters went.” she said, smiling at him gently. 

Castiel relaxed slightly, but was still ready for a fight. “Where did they go?” he asked.

“They’re after what killed Mary.” she explained. Castiel tilted his head.

“Is that what caused the damage up there?” He pointed to the top story of the house and Missouri nodded. He frowned. “I failed…” Tears threatened to make their way past Jimmy’s blue eyes, his first mission from his Father and he failed it. 

“I know what you’re thinking and you haven’t failed yet, Honey.” Missouri assured, walking over and kneeling by Castiel, placing a hand on the tearful angel’s back. “I’ll tell you where they’re at and you can go find them. That sound good?” 

Castiel nodded and wiped a sleeve over his eyes. “That would be ideal, thank you.” He looked up at her, a ghost of a smile on his face. 

“I sent them on to Nelson, Nevada, that’s where I could feel the closest type of energy to what killed Mary.” Castiel nodded, but then something in Missouri’s words caught his attention. 

“But it isn’t the same, is it?” His face turned serious again. “It is a different creature you sent them after. Why?” He observed the woman suspiciously. 

“John needed something to go after, even though I had nothing.” Castiel tilted his head again, unfamiliar with human emotions. “You won’t understand until later, Honey. For now go find them and do your best.” She patted him on the back one last time. Before she could stand up, Castiel was gone. 

 

It was cloudy and gloomy as John pulled up in front of an old gas station; Dean was sat in the back with Sammy, who was stirring after sleeping for the duration of the drive. He looked back at Dean and smiled. 

“You hungry?” John asked, half heartily trying to sound enthusiastic. It was hard to get excited about gas station convenience store food. Dean shook his head no and turned his attention to Sammy who was now awake and fussy. He stuck his little finger within Sammy’s reach and Sam latched his own little ones around it, showing no signs of letting go. He calmed down and stared at Dean with wide eyes while he clutched his finger. Dean stared back quietly, even as Sammy cooed at him.

“Tough, you’re gonna eat something, Dean.” John finally said, interrupting the moment. Dean jerked up to look at him, but didn’t say anything otherwise. Leaving the two boys to their staring contest, John got out of the car, accidentally slamming the door behind him. Dean stared at him from the back seat, slightly startled, but soon turned his attention back to Sammy, whispering something that only the infant could hear.

John sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face as he entered the gas station, the first unfortunate thing he saw was that the bathroom was closed, which meant he would have to hold it until the next one. The second unfortunate thing was when he went to the aisle where they kept all their snacks. There was a young boy with dark messy hair and shockingly blue eyes, staring at three nickels, a dime and a quarter in his hand. His brow was furrowed more than any child should be capable of and he was muttering things to himself. 

“It isn’t enough…?” His brow furrowed more. “But this coin is worth twenty-five.” He pointed to the quarter in his hand. “But why?” He paused for a moment. “So it is only a part of one, thus the name ‘quarter’.” He returned the change to his pocket and moved a hand to his stomach, looking at it with concern. “I’ll go find more of the quarter pieces until we have a whole.” After saying that, he wandered out of the aisle, only to be stopped by John’s hand. 

“Hey, are you hungry?” John asked, and the kid looked up at him with wide eyes. He stared for a full minute before seemingly finding his tongue. 

“Yes.” The boy’s answer was affirmed by the loud growl that sounded from his stomach. He placed his hands over it and looked horrified and embarrassed. “I apologize.” 

John’s brow furrowed, this kid talked weird. “Here, I’ll buy you something.” The kid looked even more horrified. 

“I cannot ask you to do that for me.” He stated seriously. John laughed 

“Who says you asked? It was my idea, now go pick something out.” He patted the kid’s head before he wandered down the aisle again. “Come see me when you’ve picked something.” The kid nodded. 

When John Winchester sent Castiel to pick out some food, he didn’t know what to do. He knew from the photograph that this man was John Winchester, albeit a scruffier version.

'He’s being really nice!' Jimmy remarked happily. 

“Yes.” Castiel affirmed. John Winchester looked at him oddly, and the fledgling shied down another aisle, looking pointedly at his hands. He had to broach the subject of his mission to the larger man, but he was unsure of how to go about it. He resolved to let food take precedence at that moment.

He observed the aisle they were in and turned his attention inward to Jimmy. “What should we request then?” The vessel was going to reply and Castiel interrupted him. “It should be something nutritious and filling because I may not be able to get food again for a while.” Jimmy seemed to agree, albeit with hesitation. 

After Castiel had read almost every label in the snack aisle, both he and Jimmy decided a granola bar would be the most filling and healthy snack. Castiel picked one of the small packaged bars and located John Winchester in the drinks section. 

“That what you want?” he asked, and Castiel nodded. John Winchester offered to take it from him and Castiel surrendered it with little hesitation. He looked at the bar with a strange look on his face before asking “You sure?”

“Yes.” Castiel said, looking at the man earnestly. John Winchester seemed a bit put off by it.

Remember to say thank you! Jimmy chided, and Castiel nodded, drawing a curios look from the man.  
“Thank you.” he said and they continued to the counter together. 

After John had purchased the granola bar for the kid, he said a quick goodbye to him and then headed to the car where Dean was. Before he got in the car he looked kid back to see the sitting on the curb, eating the granola bar and looking very serious about it. His gaze was pulled back to the car when Dean tapped on the window. He opened the door and ducked his head inside.  
“Hey!” John held out a bag of snacks to Dean who took it and rummaged through it before pulling out the juice John had bought and handing it back to him. “That’s all you want?” Dean nods and turns his attention to a sleeping Sammy. “You put him to sleep again?” John asked, instead of commenting on Dean’s refusal to eat. Dean nodded again, not looking up from his brother’s peaceful face. John sighed and turned turned his head back to the kid sitting on the curb. He had finished his granola bar and was now sitting on the curb, talking to who John assumed to be himself. “Hang on, I’m gonna go talk to someone. I’ll be right back.” Dean nodded and watched his father leave. 

John approached the boy sitting on the curb and was greeted by bright blue eyes. “Hello, sir.” the boy greeted.

“Where’re your parents?” John got right to the point and just as he expected, the kid hesitated. 

“I.. I uh… They… are not… here.” the kid said hesitantly, looking everywhere but John. 

“Where are they?” John asked, tone stern. 

“Not here.” The kid said finally. He looked down and fidgeted with his hands. Obviously this kid was not good with lying.

“Where are they?” John asked, continuing his interrogation. The kid seemed to turn inward, having a debate with himself. His brow was back in that furrow John had seen in the aisle, and he was whispering under his breath. John was about to ask if he was alright, but then the kid looked up at him, eyes bright, but not with tears. They were just bright.

“I don’t know.” He said finally.


	3. Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lateness, and thank you for your feedback. I literally had no time to do anything but school this semester, but I am now free, so I will try to update more frequently.

John was furious as soon as those words left the kid’s mouth. His parents had just left him here? The kid was weird, but he was polite and sweet. Why would anyone leave him? 

“Is there… Is there a problem, sir?” the kid asked, voice laden with concern. “Have I said something wrong?” John shook his head, biting back the urge to curse a blue streak at this kid’s parents. 

“No, no you didn’t.” He thought for a moment. He needed to report this, get the kid back home or to someone who would actually take care of him. “Hey, kid.” The kid acknowledged him by looking up at him with big, blue eyes. “Can you tell me your name?” 

“Castiel.” It took the kid only a second to reply, and his voice sounded almost prideful at his name. John on the other hand, almost slapped himself. 

“What is your last name, Castiel?” John prompted, hoping it wasn’t as ridiculous as his first. Castiel just looked puzzled, brow furrowed. 

“What do you mean? My only name is Castiel,” he explained, obviously completely confused. 

“Are you sure? I’m pretty sure everyone has a last name.” John said in a teasing manner. He figured Castiel might have just forgotten his last name, or it was too long for him to pronounce. “Like mine. My first name is John, my last name is Winchester. John Winchester,” he explained. “So you are Castiel...” He trailed off when he saw that Castiel’s eyes had become huge as saucers. 

“You are John Winchester.” The kid’s tone implied that it was something he suspected, or already knew. 

“Yeah, why? Do I know you?” John asked. He crossed his arms, suspicious. 

Missouri said that you would be here,” Castiel explained, half to himself. 

“What? You know her? Why did she send you here?” John’s voice rose with each question. Why would Missouri send a child after him? 

“I have been looking for you,” Castiel said honestly. “I had almost lost all hope when you had vacated your house.” 

“Why? Why have you been looking for me…?” John trailed off for a moment, before it dawned on him. Not waiting for Castiel to answer, he continued. “You’re like Missourri, aren’t you? You’re psychic.” His tone was low, pitched so that others couldn’t listen in. 

Castiel hesitated for a moment. “No, Mr. Winchester, I am…” he trailed off, narrowing his eyes at John. 

“You’re what?” John pressed. 

Castiel continued to stare into John’s eyes, his expression didn’t betray anything. “No, you are right, I am… psychic,” Castiel said finally, looking down at his feet for a moment. “I have… reason to believe that your family is danger.” 

John became incredibly serious. “What do you mean? How do you know?” Castiel looked at him in a sort of reverent fear. 

“I was… told,” he said, fiddling with his hands. 

“By who?” John demanded, and winced when the boy stepped back slightly at the harshness of his words. 

“The Lord… G-God.” Castiel stuttered on the name, like he wasn’t supposed to use it as such. 

“Okay, so you’re like a prophet? Or what?” John asked, and Castiel continued to look at his feet. 

“Yes,” Castiel finally said after what seemed like ages of thinking. 

“Right...” John stared at him critically. “How’d you get here?” 

“I…” Castiel was interrupted by a large crack of thunder, which signaled a downpour. Castiel seemed very perturbed by the storm, looking about suspiciously, small hands grasping at his pants. 

“Great. We can continue this talk somewhere else,” John grabbed Castiel’s hand and walked him over to the Impala. Castiel followed, the whole time with his head bowed. John opened the passenger’s side door roughly, motioning for Castiel to get inside. After he was seated he stared up at John, confused and nervous. John stared back, waiting for him to buckle his seatbelt so they could get going. 

“Daddy, who’s that?” A small voice interrupted their staring contest from the back seat. 

John looked back, seeing his son peering curiously at Castiel. “This is Castiel. I’m going to try and help this kid get home,” John half-way lied to Dean, smiling softly. Dean nodded and relaxed against the back seat, still staring at the boy in the front. 

There was another staring contest between John and Castiel, John gripping the steering wheel and Castiel fiddling with the edge of his coat. 

“Is he lost?” Dean interrupted again. This time Castiel turned around in his seat to answer him before John could. 

“No, I have been trying to find you,” Castiel said formally, and Dean almost shoved himself behind Sam’s car seat, shying away from meeting another little kid. 

“Yeah, and we’re gonna talk about that. Aren’t we?” John asked Castiel deliberately, hoping the kid would play along. He didn’t want to talk about or mention anything near Dean. 

“Yes, Mr. Winchester,” Castiel replied dutifully, again turning his attention to his hands. 

John finally started the car, the engine drowning out the pattering of the rain, but not Castiel’s small whispered replies to someone in his head and Dean cooing to Sammy in the back.

John Winchester drove stiffly, stealing glances at Castiel from the corner of his eye when he could. When Castiel would look towards him, he would set his eyes back on the road. This perplexed Castiel, surely his vessel wasn’t that interesting! He could hear Dean Winchester in the back of the car, cooing to a distressed Samuel Winchester, crying because of the ferocity of the storm outside the car. Dean seemed uncomfortable with it as well, and although Castiel was thankful for the distraction Raphael provided to allow Castiel to get closer to the Winchesters, he sent up a prayer for him to lower its intensity. It settled, albiet slightly, but it was enough to calm the baby. 

‘Why is he being so mean all of a sudden?’ Jimmy asked. Castiel pondered for a moment, he himself was confused by John Winchester’s change of behavior. 

“I think he is concerned for his son’s safety,” Castiel uttered as quiet as he could, head bowed. “And he wants to know what I know… I’m afraid I will disappoint him,” he continued in the same tone. 

“What?” John asked, turning his head slightly so Castiel knew he was addressing him. 

“I am… praying,” Castiel said and John nodded. 

Castiel grimaced. He had lied so much today, and he had developed a feeling in his vessel’s stomach that Jimmy identified as guilt. 

‘You don’t need to feel so bad. Sometimes you have to lie,’ Jimmy consoled, although he was also uncomfortable with the lack of truth that had been flowing from their mouth. 

Obviously mistaking his expression, John spoke up. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he assured. Despite the evenness of his tone, Castiel doubted him. John Winchester would very clearly do anything for his children. “I just have some questions and then we’re going to get you home… Or to a church, or wherever it is you belong.” 

Castiel’s hands clinched in his lap. He had to stop this, John would not be taking him back to the Novak’s nor to the house of the Lord, not until his mission was complete. “No!” Castiel asserted, looking straight at John. “That is not why I’m here. I do not need to be returned. I need to protect you.” 

John almost chuckled; Castiel could see it on his face. “How are you going to protect me? You’re tiny,” he asked. It was meant to be teasing, demeaning. Castiel felt his face heating up. 

“I can protect you,” he insisted. Jimmy had fallen silent in the proceedings, uncomfortable with any form of arguments. 

“Yeah? I’m still taking you home,” John said. “I don’t need protecting.” A blatant lie. 

“No,” Castiel replied determinedly. “I will not return home.” 

“I’m driving.” John said, as if that ended the argument. 

Castiel looked over at the steering wheel with a frown. It jerked left in John’s hands causing them to turn down a dirt road. John stomped on the breaks as they rumbled down the bumpy road, but it was ineffective. 

“Now I am driving.” Castiel said and the car gradually slowed down to a speed he was comfortable with on the muddy road. 

“What the-- Stop!” John shouted, jerking at the wheel. Castiel didn’t listen and sped up a bit to spite him. “Stop! Stop it now, Castiel,” John said firmly. 

“Let me stay and protect you. Promise that you will,” Castiel demanded, determined not to fail in his divine task. 

“You’re a kid, you’re not protecting anyone. I’m supposed to protect you,” John shouted, and Castiel caused the car to speed up more. 

“Stop!” a little voice from the back seat shouted, and Castiel immediately stopped the car. They all jerked forward and Castiel knocked his head into the dash. He recovered quickly, looking back at Dean. 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel apologized to Dean. The child went and hid behind Sammy’s car seat. 

“You were making Sammy cry,” Dean said quietly. Castiel unbuckled and crawled into the back seat. He peered over into Sammy’s seat. Sammy had just woken up again and was rubbing at his eyes. He had pudgy, tear stained cheeks, indicating that he had indeed been crying. Upon locking eyes with Castiel though, he calmed. 

“I’m sorry, Sammy,” Castiel said. Sam’s face crinkled up into a toothless grin. From his seat, Dean smiled softly in response. John looked back at them with calculating eyes. 

“Castiel,” John said, and Castiel turned to face him. “Get back up here.” Castiel obeyed and when he was properly seated, John spoke. “Castiel?” 

Castiel looked at up at John, fixing him with what he hoped was an earnest look. “Yes?” 

“Okay,” John said simply. Castiel didn’t understand exactly what was “okay” so he tilted his head up at John. 

John noticed Castiel’s peculiar head tilt. “What?” He asked, and Castiel’s eyebrows drew together, his eyes examining John like he was the strangest thing he had ever seen. 

“What is ‘okay’?” Castiel asked, and John sighed. 

“You can stay with us.” John said, purposely looking away from Castiel “But only for a little while, and if you hurt Sam or Dean, you’re out.” 

Castiel nodded seriously. “I will do my best to protect you. No harm will come to Sam or Dean," he assured. 

“Good.” John said. This was going to be hard, really hard, and he had a lot of questions, but Castiel had made Dean smile for the first time since his mother had died, and that’s all that mattered. 


End file.
